Renesmee Gets Sick
by That1bandgeek24
Summary: This is a stoey about the first time Renesmee gets sick


Story In Edward's POV

I was in my living room reading one of my many medical books when I heard my daughter, Renesmee call for me from her room. I ran up to her room and found her in a make shift blanket cocoon."Renesmee, sweethart whats wrong." "Daddy she thought, I don't feel well.I feel cold, that's never happened before." Then images of puke and vomit filled my mind I instantly knew that Renesmee was trying to tell me that she was about to throw up. I quick grabbed my daughter and ran her to the kitchen sink. Bella then showed up, with a frantic look on her face. "Bella, love Renesmee isn't feeling well." "I'll grab a thermomrter. " Bella said as she went into the bathroom. Renesmee then stopped throwing up and started to cry. I held her close and patted her back."Princess, it's okay you'll feel better soon." "But daddy it hurts so bad my belly has never hurt before.I'm really cold, Daddy I've never been cold before." Renesmee then started to cry. I then held her closer and storked her hair. " Renesmee please just calm down please,mommy's coming right back." Then Bella came back with a thermometer."Renesmee sweetness please let mommy put this under your tounge so we can help you feel better." "But Daddy I don't want to." "Nessie, just trust us." "Once we see what your tempature we can ask Grandad what to do to make you feel better." "Okay" Renessmee cried. I stuck the thermometer under her tounge and waited for it to it finally beeped my eyes popped out of my head when I saw the numbers printed on isn't as cold as vampires and is warmer then humans. Renesmee usual tempature is 104 but her tempature now is at 111. I showed it to Bella that had the same look of worry oin hers eyes as I do. "I'm running her to the house" I told Bella. Then I was running through the woods and I stood before the main house in only seconds. I had never ran this fast in my entire vampire life. I knew I was only going this fast for my little girl crying in my arms. I quickly ran up the front steps and into the living room where I thought Carlisle might I was in the living room I only saw Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Esme. "Esme is Carlisle in his office upstairs?" "No,Edward he isn't why?" "Renesmee has a one hundred and eleven fever."Oh my he's at the hospital, I'll call now while you drive her up there Edward." "Thank you Esme."

I ran to my car with my daughter in my arms and my wife at my side. When we got to the hospital My Wife and I walked at a human pace to the front desk."How may I help you" the woman at the front desk asked as I approached the front desk with my crying daughter in my arms."I need to see it's an emerengency." "And you are " the woman started to ask. "My son "Carlisle anwsered." Carlisle Renesmee's fever is at 111." "Bring her into the room now,Suesan do not bother me until I tell you I'm done with this little girl." "Yes ." Carlisle took Renesmee out of my arms and told Bella and I to follow. "Nessie where do you feel pain?" Carlisle askedd as Renesmee continued to cry."I hurt all over Grandpa." Renesmee gave him a very childlike anwser. "Where does ot hurt most sweetie?" Carlisle asked with a hint of laughter in his voice." In my belly Grandpa." Calisle then placed his hand on her stomach and applied pressure." Nessie does this hurt when I press on your stomach?" "No Grandpa" Renesmee anwsered. "How about this" Carlisle asked as he place a hand in the middle of her stomach. "Ow yes Grandpa" Renesmee anwsered. "Well it looks like Nessie has food poisoning." "Nessie what have you ate in the past couple of days?" "I drank some of the mountain lion daddy caught and I ate some chicken, pasta, and cookies." "Nessie, who cooked the food?" "Mommy cooked the pasta and Uncle Emmet made the chicken and cookies." "That explains it." "Emmet is dead" Bella sneared at my side.

When we got home we took Renesmee to the big house and put her in my old room to sleep. I heard yelling coming from downstairs. I desided to go see what it was about. "How dare you give my daughter food poisoning Emmet" I heard Bella yelling. "Bella I swear I didn't mean to, I honestly was only trying to feed her something good" Emmet defened himself. I walked over to Bella to try to calm her down. "Bella love he honestly didn't mean to, please just try to let it go Renesmee is fine."


End file.
